Secret révélé
by Chibigoku2002
Summary: Après la dernière bataille, Seiji se demande s'il reverra un jour celui qu'il aime et s'il pourra enfin le lui dire... Seiji/Cale


**SECRET REVELE**

**Notes de l'auteur** : Voici la toute première fic que j'ai écrite. J'ai déjà fait du chemin depuis ^^ ! Comme pour Action ou vérité, j'ai un peu développé le scénario et rallongé la fic ! Amusez-vous bien ! Bisous, Chibigokû.

          ***

C'était le début de l'après-midi d'une belle et chaude journée de printemps. Comme à son habitude, Seiji était sorti dans la forêt laissant derrière lui les autres trop occupés à discuter dans le salon de la maison de Nasuty. C'était préférable. Il avait besoin de calme et de tranquillité pour remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit et surtout dans ses pensées dont il commençait peu à peu à perdre le contrôle. Il lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent de faire le même rêve. Un rêve où il voyait la personne qu'il aimait tant et pouvait enfin lui dire qu'il dire qu'il l'aimait...

Si seulement il pouvait revoir cette personne et enfin lui avouer ses sentiments ; il ne pensait pas qu'elle les refuserait mais n'avait pas d'idée précise sur cette probabilité... Cela faisait déjà un moment qu'il était parti seul dans la forêt et après un moment d'hésitation, retrouva le chemin qui le menait à son jardin secret. Personne d'autres que lui ne connaissait ce lieu. Ce jardin secret était, en fait, caché au fond de la forêt et des regards par des arbres et des rochers. C'était un décor magnifique, un endroit rêvé pour laisser libre cours à son imagination et à sa rêverie. Il venait ici pour penser à l'élu de son cœur et pouvoir s'imaginer avec lui.

Pour ce genre de rêveries amoureuses, le décor était idéal puisque le jardin secret de Seiji était, en réalité, un petit lac entièrement entouré par la forêt et par des champs de fleurs. C'était un endroit sauvage, il n'y avait pas de bruit hormis le chant des oiseaux et le clapotement de l'eau à la surface du lac. L'herbe et les rochers étaient recouverts de fleurs de toutes sortes : des roses sauvages de toutes les couleurs, mais aussi des fleurs d'arbres, des pensées... Comme à chaque fois qu'il se rendait dans ce lieu, Seiji était émerveillé par la beauté de ce paysage doré.

Tout en contemplant son coin de paradis, il s'assit sous un arbre au bord du lac. Il observait avec attention chaque détail de ce jardin, toutes ses beautés et s'imaginait les regarder en compagnie de son amour. Son amour... Seiji aurait tout donné en ce moment pour le trouver avec lui. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers son seul et unique amour. A force de rêver et d'écouter le chant des oiseaux qui l'entouraient, il finit par s'endormir contre le tronc de l'arbre. Si seulement son cher amour pouvait se trouver avec lui en ce moment... Il y avait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait plus vu, depuis qu'ils avaient tué Arkatakor en réalité. Chacun d'eux était retourné dans son propre monde. Seiji ignorait si l'élu de son cœur partageait les même sentiments que lui, mais ne voulait pas y penser car il ne voulait pas briser ses espoirs.

Pourtant, le blond était sûr d'avoir remarqué des signes. Il était convaincu que celui qu'il aimait avait des sentiments pour lui, même si ce n'était que de l'amitié ou de la haine. Il avait bien remarqué qu'il avait toujours choisi le blond comme adversaire, jamais aucun autre du groupe. Mais d'un autre côté, cela ne voulait rien dire car les deux autres démons avaient également leurs adversaires favoris dans le groupe de jeunes samouraïs. Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'ils avaient des sentiments pour eux, du moins c'était là la conclusion que Seiji en avait tiré puisqu'aucun d'eux n'était revenu. A moins qu'ils ne le pouvaient pas… Peut-être la barrière entre le monde de l'Apocalypse et celui des humains s'était-elle définitivement brisée ? Seiji s'endormit en priant que la barrière laisse passer son amour afin de pouvoir enfin le revoir et peut-être lui dire ce qu'il espérait tant lui avouer.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois que la guerre contre les samouraïs était terminée et qu'Arago était mort. Pourtant, dans le cœur de Cale rien n'avait changé. Depuis la fin de la guerre, il était obsédé par l'envie de revoir celui qu'il considérait comme son ange blond, Seiji. Plusieurs fois déjà, il avait essayé de le voir afin de lui avouer ses sentiments mais, à chaque fois, qu'il attendait que Seiji aille dans la forêt pour lui parler seul à seul, son courage l'abandonnait pour faire place à une sorte d'appréhension. Et si Seiji ne l'aimait pas... S'il le rejetait... A chaque fois qu'il comptait l'aborder, son esprit s'emplissait de doutes et de craintes. Mais au fond que risquait-il ? De se faire haïr de la seule personne qu'il n'avait jamais aimée, de voir tous ses rêves et ses espoirs se briser ? Il valait mieux vivre dans la réalité, aussi dure soit-elle, que de continuer à se bercer d'illusions et de songes romantiques.

Il se demanda quand avait commencé son attirance pour le jeune homme blond. La première fois qu'ils étaient apparus tous les cinq pour défendre cette fille et ce gamin ? Ou la première fois qu'il l'avait affronté ? Cale n'en avait absolument aucune. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il ne pouvait plus fermer les yeux sans apercevoir le visage de Seiji. Il ignorait ce qui lui plaisait le plus chez ce garçon : ses beaux cheveux blonds, ses yeux améthyste, une couleur si particulière, sa peau blanche comme de la neige, son calme, sa détermination, son courage ? Un peu de tout en réalité… Il n'y avait pas une seule chose chez lui qu'il n'aimait pas ! Et voilà la pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver ! Lui, un guerrier de plus de quatre cents ans amoureux fou d'un jeune samouraï dont il ignorait même s'il avait des sentiments pour lui ! Voilà une situation dont il n'était guère coutumier et ne savait pas si elle était à son avantage ou non…

Cale connaissait le jardin secret de Seiji pour l'y avoir déjà suivi sans que celui-ci ne le remarque et trouvait l'endroit idéal pour lui révéler ses sentiments. Il venait souvent ici pour observer Seiji mais il venait aussi pour réfléchir à un moyen de lui révéler son secret sans l'effrayer ou le choquer. Il avait remarqué que son ange blond avait souvent tendance à somnoler dans ce lieu et pensait ainsi profiter de l'occasion de l'approcher. Il s'était décidé : aujourd'hui, il dirait toute la vérité à son tendre amour sans avoir peur de dévoiler ses sentiments. Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire... Rêver de le faire était une chose, le faire réellement en été une autre !

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il prit le chemin du jardin de Seiji et, une fois de plus, fut surpris par la beauté de cet endroit. Il s'attarda à observer les cygnes qui se baignaient dans le lac. Ces oiseaux blancs et majestueux lui faisaient penser à Seiji. _Ah, Seiji, si tu savais_... Et puis soudain, son attention fut captée par un bruissement de feuilles. Il se retourna et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il vit Seiji endormi au pied d'un arbre, paisiblement. Il crut tout d'abord à une hallucination mais réalisa qu'il ne rêvait pas lorsqu'il vit le corps de Seiji bouger. Il remuait doucement au pied de l'arbre. Seiji semblait rêver.

Avec mille précautions, Cale s'approcha de lui et l'observa. Il ne voulait surtout pas le réveiller et souhaitait que cet instant ne cesse jamais. Sans faire de bruit, il prit l'ange blond dans ses bras et le garda serré contre lui. Même dans ses rêves, Cale n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir faire une chose pareille. Il restait là, tranquillement et sans faire de bruit ; plongé dans la contemplation du visage de celui qu'il aimait le plus au monde lorsqu'il l'entendit murmurer quelque chose. Perplexe, il tendit l'oreille et son coeur fit un immense bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il entendit Seiji chuchoter :

"Je t'aime, Cale !"

Celui-ci eut l'impression que la foudre venait de lui tomber dessus. Après tout ce temps qu'il avait passé à s'entraîner pour le grand jour où il avouerait tout à Seiji, il venait d'être devancé par lui! De toute sa vie, personne ne lui avait encore dit cela et maintenant que quelqu'un le lui avait dit, il réalisait que Seiji était la seule personne au monde à le lui avoir dit... Enfin ses espoirs pouvaient se réaliser...

Dans ses bras, l'ange blond avait cessé de remuer et dormait tranquillement sans se douter qu'il venait de révéler le secret qu'il gardait depuis si longtemps et surtout à la personne concernée directement par cette révélation. De son côté, Cale ne put résister à l'envie d'embrasser Seiji qui se réveilla pour voir son rêve devenir réalité. Il ne rêvait pas, Cale était entrain de l'embrasser! Après quelques instants, il rompit leur baiser et Cale vit le regard d'améthyste de Seiji posé sur lui avec un certain étonnement.

Sans se démonter, il dit calmement :

" Moi aussi je t'aime, Seiji."

Surpris au début, puis transporté par la joie, Seiji se jeta au cou de Cale et l'embrassa avec fougue. Il n'avait jamais cru voir son vœu exaucé. Mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre non plus ! L'après-midi avait laissé la place aux premières étoiles et leur laissèrent toute la nuit pour partager leur nouvel amour...

**Fin.**

Ca y est, la fic est terminée. (et oui !). J'espère qu'elle vous a plus. Faîtes le moi savoir très vite, Chibigokû.


End file.
